theacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryouko
Introduction With their race at first aging much faster than a human, this reptile may be only ten, but he acts 16. Many assume that he is a mutant before they meet him in person, and he prefers to let the rumor spread rather than clamp down on it. This gives him somewhat of an advantage, as he can also lie about his physiology and powers. Background Ryo was born on Earth in a well-hidden area, specifically in the sahara desert, but even with its remote location, it was cloaked against sight by manipulating the way light hit the facility. As the only Altair Military facility on Earth, its knowledge was limited to the few that needed to know. Growing up, he was detached from the material things of the world, as most of his race is. Instead, he focuses on people as his most important resource. People and their skills are not easily replaced to him, which is why he rarely kills, even if someone is evil. From the age of eight, he was trained to become an officer of the military. He graduated the inital classes at 10, when he was sent to the ACADEMY to learn about the world he would be serving on. Personality and Appearance Normally reserved, he speaks either when spoken to or when he feels it is important, and when asked to. However, this does not mean he will not go out of his way to help those in need, and he doesn't believe in a perfect crime. He seems to show a reluctance to speak with humans, and he will only answer questions from them with as much info as they asked for. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Ship While no one usually notices it, Ryo does keep a small ship nearby. It's a sub-standard ship, having relatively weak shields and 'only' a titanium hull. It has no weapons, but is capable of disguising itself as most of the objects that exist on Earth. Its engines, while fast, only permit sub-light speeds. Thus, he cannot leave Earth until his assignment at the ACADEMY is complete. Destroyed in HELL Adventures Alternate Universes Thoughts on Others Gen: "She should be the leader of this pack of wolves. She has the most brains of them all, except Giga, but she actually likes life." Percy: "So few are willing to protect the weak. It must be my responsibility, then. Until he develops something other than launching his tongue at things and freaking the humans out." Rio: "About as intelligent as a rock, although he does have some uses. He smokes a poisonous substance, which my body's defenses make quick work of. That stuff will kill him one day, I swear it. At least if something both more intelligent and stronger doesn't get him first." Giga/Micro: "The other two with a brain here. The only person they seem to get along with is Gen, since she seems to have equal intelligence. Seems to think he's superior to life or something. Just a cheap imitation of the original, if you ask me." Hoshea: "He seems to be getting over his initial troubles, but I must still be watchful of him. He is not nearly as fragile as Percy, but he does faint quite often." Carl: "I keep a close eye on him. He's in my meditation club, but he may need more help than that." Trivia Likes chicken. His father wrote the book '90 ways to kill someone with your finger'. It was intended for the Altair, but humans have found some use for it, especially those with super strength. Notes